transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Heavy Full - Grimlock vs Shockwave
Kazakstan - Asia Kazakstan is dominated by steppeland and deserts, a vast tableland with the Caspian Sea to the west and southwest, sandy deserts in the central region, and rising to towering mountains in the southeast along the border with China. Lowlands are about a third of the total area, and hilly plains and plateaus nearly half, the rest mountainous. These mountains are rich in copper, lead, silver, tungsten, cobalt, titanium, uranium, gold, iron, and coal, not to mention large reserves of oil. The northern mountains also have intensively cultivated, fertile soil that produces cereal grains, but most of the land is used as pasture for sheep and goats. In the east, nuclear testing by the former Soviet Union poisoned soil and water, leaving it mostly deserted to this day. Industrial plants produce products related to the country's vast resources, such as iron and steel foundaries, cement, chemical fertilizers, textiles, meat-packing, and food products. Players: Crusade Shockwave Astracius Obvious exits: North leads to Ural Mountains. Northeast leads to Siberia. Northwest leads to European Russia. Southwest leads to Iran. East leads to Mongolia. Fly Shockwave is standing among the steps while the wind is blowing cloud of dust around him. Why the purple cyclop chose to enter the competition? That's for him to know. While he's waiting for the judge to start the match, Shockwave busy himself reviewing Grimlock's file. <<< GNN Breaking News Report >>> "Good evening, this is Arcadia Zullz, reporting live from Earth where we are getting reports that the first round of heavyweight competition in the 2035 Olympics, is about to get underway! We'll take you live to our reporter on scene, Miss Crissy Crissysin!" "Thanks Arcadia! This is Crissy Crissysin reporting live from Karagandy, where the battle is about to get underway! The city of Karagandy was of course devastated by the techno-organic plague of 2027, resulting in thousands of deaths and the eventual abandonment of most of the city. Refugees who had remained in the city have been evacuated, as the decaying infrastructure requires the city to be demolished. In a cost saving measure, the Kazahkstani government has requested that the city host competitions in the Olympics! Our information is that the battle will be a full live fire competition between the Autobot Grimlock and Decepticon Shockwave. Monaco is placing the odds pretty close on this one, so it promises to be...wait..I'm getting a report.." The camera snaps around to show Shockwave, standing in a billowing cloud of dust in the city street, awaiting the beginning of the match. "Yes, we've positively identified Shockwave as present and awaiting the battle to begin! We've also received a transmission that the judges panel is in place in their forcefield, and ready for the match to begin.." The camera cuts suddenly to an Autobot shuttle, flying towards the scene of the battle. As it passes overhead the hatch opens up and the massive form of Grimlock strides from the back of the shuttle, hurtling towards the ground. "That's Grimlock! Grimlock is present on scene as well and the judges have just broadcast the go-ahead signal! We're retreating now to a safe distance..but long range cameras will continue to capture the entire match!" Grimlock plummets to the earth, slamming into the top of a fifteen story building, only avoiding smashing straight through the roof because he engages his thrusters at the last possible moment, slowing his own descent. His optical visor scans around, looking for his foe as he grumps, "Me Grimlock figure him Shockwave be late for him Shockwave own funeral.." The 2035 Olympic games have something secret and special about them... but enough about the fact the officials have taken sponsorship secretly from the Slurm corporation. The real special thing is someone gave Freddy the intern the job of recruiting judges. And he went out and scoured the universe, finally recruiting an entire race of judges. Or at least the one judge he could find (it is possible he was no longer in any state of being to find more as nobody has seen Freddy since), however Astracius turned up at the Olympics with a green card saying he was a referee. And so, one of the most vile and hated creatures in the galaxy is now untouchable during the Olympics while he officiates. He also has a lot of Sharkticons around him to make sure he isn't touched. "Competitors, while I doubt this will be very entertaining, I expect a dirty, vicious and all round slober..." Astracius pauses as he reads from a cue card he holds in a tentacle. "...knocker. Whatever in the 5 galaxies of persia minor that is. Now, let's not waste any more of my time, I have puppies to attend to, and kittens... though the kittens are proving less effective. Blow each other up! Please, really, blow each other up, save me the effort down the line." With this the Quint exits to his referees station, a mobile and heavily shielded flying platform so he can judge the contest. Shockwave remains silent as Grimlock plays tough bot again. Pointless exchange of threat are not going to gain him anything at this point. The giant leaps into the air and lands at a safe distance from Grimlock. He briefly glances at Astracius wondering how a Quint could score the judge position but the squid is right, he's safe under the Olympics rules. Shockwave reports his attention towards Grimlock and suddenly raises his cannon, firing a burst that should mess with the dinobots' sensors. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Shockwave strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Blinding Visible Light attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Giant Robot T-Rex 's Accuracy. (Blinded) It seems that even the Olympics are not immune to animation errors, and by the time that Shockwave gets into position and fires upon him, Grimlock is a giant metal T-Rex. The kids at home love him for it though! He roars as the shot pings into his incredibly armored hide before transforming.. "Me Grimlock glad see him Shockwave not make wait too long! Me Grimlock have people to smash and places to smash!" The hulking transformer begins to run..or what passes as doing so for him..across the rooftop towards where Shockwave is. Pulling his huge sword into his hand as he runs he leaps into the air, grabbing it with both fists as he bellows out, "ME GRIMLOCK MAKE THIS QUICK!" in a mighty tone, cutting a massive downward chop with the blade. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Combat: Grimlock sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his flying energy sword chop attack! -3 Combat: Critical Hit! Shockwave grabs Grimlock's wrist, preventing the dinobot from slicing him in half but the sword still slice his deeply into his shoulder. The Decepticon military commander manages to push the dinobot back and ceases the opportunity to activate a small device hooked to his lower abdomen. "You're all talk as usual dinobot." Then he once again raises his cannon and fires another shot at pointblank range. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Irradiate attack! -4 Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Strength systems! *Thzzzzzttttttt* goes the irradiation, zapping Grimlock and marring his armor the tiniest bit. Far worse though, the energy infects his internal systems, mucking them up, and he seems visibly weakened by the strange powers that Shockwave pumps into him. "NNNGGRHHHH! Him Shockwave make purple zappy thing taste like pink human throw up medicine!" he complains angrily, seeming to not even really notice that he's been damaged again. He glares at Shockwave then and surges forward, "This me Grimlock rooftop, get own!" he demands, swinging a massive haymaker with the fist that isn't holding his huge sword. Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his massive left fist..of the south star.. (Punch) attack! Combat: Shockwave uses up some of his Harmonic shield shield booster! From his vantage point high above the carnage, Astracius shift to his medic face. "Well, I'm no medic... wait, no, I am HA! I say that in those exchanges, that one opticed blinky one came out worse off. Though to be fair he has one optic, a monotonous voice and a look that would make Rodimus Prime cringe, and he's a winebago. So you know, not too good a start." Astracius idly considers if the Olympic rules forbid him experimenting while referee'ing. There's bound to be some cats round here somewhere, maybe even some puppies to experiment on. Astracius transforms into its Astracius mode. Combat: Astracius runs a diagnostic check on Shockwave Shockwave is punched right through the wall of a nearby building. For a moment, it seems the Decepticon is down for the count but suddenly, he flies out of the hole, right back towards the Dinobot commander. Reaching down, he grabs Grimlock's tail, "Time to fly Dinobot." Then, using a strength that he rarely displays, he spins on himself and launches his opponent towards another building...or totally humiliate himself if he fails to lift the Dinobot. Combat: Shockwave strikes Grimlock with his Flying Tyrex! attack! -2 Combat: Astracius runs a diagnostic check on Grimlock Grimlock leans forward as his dinosaur head flips into place, armor closing about his form as he transforms into his massive T-Rex form with a mighty roar. The massive robot had just transformed into dinosaur mode, primarily because he can breath fire in that form and it makes for a very cool charizard-esque celebration pose.. Unfortunately, the one eyed, no horned flying purple mecha eater comes barrelling out of the wall through which the Dinobot had tossed him, slamming into Grimlock and getting a grip on him. Shockwave might not be able to heft Grimlock up, but he does manage to get him moving and the Dinobot goes skittering across the roof. The building they had been battling on was a multi-level, and he slams into the wall of the higher portion beside them, smashing a huge hole in it. As rubble and debris rains down from the edges of the massive hole, the smoke and dust cloud the vision for a moment, giving the appearance that perhaps Grimlock in turn has been felled..until a low rumbling growl can be heard from the darkened opening. Two glowing red eyes, and the silhouette of sharp teeth from the dinobot's fiery mouth, are visible before suddenly the dinosaur rampages out of the shadows towards Shockwave. Heedless of the dangers involved, Grimlock tries to snap onto Shockwave with his huge metal jaws and leap with the Decepticon to slam both of them into the next building, as the battle appears to be joined in earnest..the building they were on is already beginning to collapse as more and more of the higher floors come crashing down, collapsing the floors beneath in a cascade of rubble and destruction. As the Dinobot commander transforms, Astracius hits play on some music he was told would be fitting for this event, a sort of crowd pleasing tune to go with the action. From loud speakers on the underneath of the referees platform that would make Blaster jealous, an awesome track starts playing for all: http://youtu.be/sLlibrF5DRM Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Shockwave with his Rampaging Dinobot Building Dive Smash (Smash) attack! Combat: Shockwave uses up some of his Harmonic shield shield booster! Grimlock's manage to get hold on Shockwave and they both slam heavily into the building. It takes a moment for the Decepticon to free himself but he does so by flying out of the rumbles. Shockwave hovers into the air, surveying the debries. Thanks to his mastery of the wavelength, he quickly detects Grimlock's location. Aiming his cannon arm at that precise point, he unleashed a massive burst of energy hoping to fry the Dinobot commander on the spot. Combat: Shockwave strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his KABOUM! attack! Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: That attack has slightly corrupted your Agility systems! Have you ever seen a Dinobot climb a building? It's a terrifying sight, and suddenly the entire viewership of GNN has a front row seat to the event as Grimlock begins to leap straight up through the floors above. He's roaring in fury now, "HIM SHOCKWAVE GOING DOWN TO GROUND!" and the frustration is evident as he bursts up through the building's roof, suddenly a bit above Shockwave. Running right to the edge of the building he leaps off, feet first towards Shockwave as he plummets, trying to take Shockwave down to the ground by the most expedient method possible.. Right between two crumbling buildings, as the two they had been fighting in begin to tumble into rubble and crash debris in every direction as the battle continues. Combat: Booster Pack Dinobot Fury is activated! It will use up a charge the next chance it gets! Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Shockwave with his 17 floors in 1.7 seconds..this might hurt attack! Combat: Grimlock uses up a charge on his Dinobot Fury booster pack! Combat: Automatically deactivating booster pack Dinobot Fury Combat: Shockwave uses up some of his Harmonic shield shield booster! Shockwave is tackled out of the sky and crashes through a building on his way down. Debries fly everywhere before the ground finally ends their fall. The purple cyclop raises to his feet and stares at the Dinobot has he gathers his energy. Then without saying anything, he leaps forwards and throws a vicious punch towards Grimlock's jaw. Combat: Shockwave strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Punch attack! Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Velocity! The punch easily connects, but..far less easily damages the massive and massively armored form of the dinobot. "Him Shockwave hit like tape bot!" he declares in snarky amusement, not even having bent a tooth from that massive fist. He doesn't even register the fact that the punch knocked his gyro's out of place, slowing his ground velocity..it's not like he had much to begin with. He doesn't waste time beyond that, before he spins suddenly in place, snapping his huge tail around towards Shockwave in a swing that crushes a car along the way, attempting to send Shockwave (and an incidental car, looks like a Volvo according to Crissy Crissysin) flying across the street to a pristine and as yet undamaged building (or maybe even through it, that's one hell of a tail!!). Continuing to watch the violence, Astracius spots something, tries to have the platform fly down to retrieve whatever it is he spotted. Alas a dinosaur and a walking torch smash through buildings in his way, so he has to go back up higher to avoid them. Shifting faces he comments, "Well, nobody ever said how refereeing would get in the way of science. I should really 'question' those two slaves some day soon." Astracius transforms into its Astracius nterrogator> mode. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Shockwave with his wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle....BAM attack! -1 Combat: Shockwave uses up some of his Harmonic shield shield booster! Shockwave is thrown away and smashes through a car and then into a building. This is it. The match has ended, there's no way Shockwave can come back from this there's no way... wait what's that in the sky? It's a plan? It's a bird? No it's a freaking flying semi-truck that'S falling down right towards the Dinobot commander. Combat: Shockwave strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Flying Truck attack! -1 Combat: Shockwave's attack has damaged your Firepower! Grimlock sees the massive form of the semi raining down upon him and transforms. Rather than dodging out of the way, the Dinobot chooses for reasons known only to him to bellow, "THAT NO AM HIM OPTIMUS PRIME!" before smashing a huge fist into the truck, nearly ripping it in half with the blow. Unfortunately, it still plows into him with tremendous force, driving him backwards. Now that he's transformed though, Grimlock pulls his sword back out and goes running across the intervening terrain (slowly). He doesn't dodge around the building, slamming right through support struts as he blasts through it to get to Shockwave, dragging his blade along the floor above and cutting it in half before emerging and swinging a massive overhand chop towards Shockwave even as the building begins to fall towards the pair of them. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his throw a truck at me!? I'll drop an effin' building on your purple aft..cause DINOBOT.. attack! Shockwave is nearly getting sliced in two by the Dinobots sword. He steps back covering his wound with his right hand. Then he takes off and soon lands on the top of one of the rare undamaged building. From there he starts working on his injuries while pondering his next move. Combat: Shockwave quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. What Shockwave is up to on the building, Grimlock has no idea of. He just knows that Shockwave is trying to run away again, and he's tired of having to fly after him darnit. He strides through the rubble falling from the building he just felled, bricks and beams bouncing off of his armored body with no effect as the smoke billows around him. This one seems to have set off a fire that ignites a gas main somewhere underground, as the huge pile of rubble suddenly detonates, blowing upwards and sending rock and metal hurling for blocks. Grimlock never looks back. Looking up towards the roof Shockwave landed on, Grimlock grunts and pulls his galaxial rocket launcher out, a rocket shifting into place as he calls, "Him Shockwave no use run away. Him Shockwave just end up die tired!" before pulling the trigger. He can't actually SEE Shockwave, but hey, he's perfectly okay with detonating the top dozen floors or so in the ensuing explosion if it means that Shockwave is toasted. Combat: Grimlock strikes Shockwave with his Galaxial Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Used up 1 Rocket. 2 remain. Shockwave is blasted off the roof by Grimlock's rocket but he manages to activate his antigravs system right before he crashes on the ground. He goes up until he can see Grimlock once again and then decides to dive inside the building in an attempt to lure the Dinobot inside. Combat: Shockwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Shockwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Looking at a watch that is somehow on one of his tentacles, Astracius shifts faces again to comment over the platforms loudspeaker, "Would the two giant idiotic slaves please hurry up and kill each other, some of us have experiments on the go and need to get to them before the puppies are overdone." Seeing the glaxial rocket launcher in use gives Astracius some inspiration, and so he makes a quick not in a datapad another tentacle is holding. Astracius nterrogator> transforms into its Astracius mode. Luring Grimlock anywhere isn't all that difficult a thing to do, as the Dinobot eagerly charges into the building, transforming as he goes. Of course, the real question isn't HOW to lure a dinobot, it's whether or not it's a good idea. In the darkness within the building, the viewers at home can't see the carnage as it unfolds, but the crashing and explosions is evidence of just what might be going on within. Grimlock smashes and leaps his way up levels, searching for Shockwave and starting this building collapsing just as the others. At one point a huge machine that at some time in the distant past might have been for important research, stands in Grimlock's way and gets tail slapped, exploding out of the side of the building. Then Grimlock finds Shockwave within, bellowing and roaring as he charges towards him, snapping with his massive jaws, trying to get hold of Shockwave and tumble him down into the collapsing building, seeking to use Shockwave as the cushion for his own tremendous form as he falls with the building. Grimlock leans forward as his dinosaur head flips into place, armor closing about his form as he transforms into his massive T-Rex form with a mighty roar. Combat: Giant Robot T-Rex strikes Shockwave with his see...this is why we can't hive nice things Grimlock... attack! This times, for a change, Shockwave is knocked OUT of a building. His armor is totally shattered, and it's leaking oil and energon from the many wounds he suffered. Gathering his energy, Shockwave transforms into his dreaded space-gun mode. Using his last reserve, he unleashes hell on the building...and Grimlock. Shockwave leaps into the air and transforms into his space gun mode. Combat: Space Gun strikes Giant Robot T-Rex with his Shoxcannon attack! Combat: Space Gun 's attack has damaged your Strength! If not for the fact that Grimlock was in his dinosaur form, with it's even heavier ridiculous armor, that attack might well have vaporized him. Shockwave's cannon is a weapon feared by sentients the galaxy over, but Grimlock doesn't know the meaning of the word fear. Literally..he doesn't understand how to use a dictionary either. The blast of fusion power blasts his form, rocking the dinosaur backwards as it blows out dozens of servoes throughout his body, his systems compromised in numerous places by the blast. And worse yet, Shockwave has transformed into his space gun form, meaning that the Dinobot has an even harder time reaching him to retaliate. Transforming, Grimlock launches up into the air, his energon too low to provide the true retribution that Shockwave deserves for his assault. But he does manage to hurtle up and throw a hard shoulder block in the direction of the Shockcannon, attempting to smash his armored form into Shockwave and see what he can break. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Combat: Grimlock strikes Space Gun with his the low-energon shoulder block of doom (Punch) attack! Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: Space Gun falls to the ground, unconscious. Space Gun is knocked out of the sky, through a building and finally ends his course half buried in a previously damaged communication towers. Smoke is coming out of his every wound. This time it's true. Shockwave has fallen. As one of the competitors, it looks like that torch one, *finally* falls to the ground (hopefully dead as far as Astracius is concerned), the Quintesson referee hits the controls to lower the platform, "I hereby declare the winner is... DENVER." A Sharkticon hands him a note, after a few seconds Astracius corrects himself. "Apparently it's really Grimlock. But who cares. Can I have the dead one for science now? That's how this works right, the referee gets the dead one to take home with him?" Astracius transforms into its Astracius mode. As Grimlock lands from that massive shoulder block, he's already pulling his galaxial rocket launcher out and levelling it at Shockwave, before a signal on his radio tells that Shockwave is downed. "Awww...but me Grimlock already pulled out rocket launcher?" he says disappointedly, before turning and firing the rocket launcher at a random building, blowing it to smithereens for the good of the cause..and because destruction. He then looks around, "Me Grimlock not care what him ugly judge thing do with him smoking pile of scrap.." he replies with a shrug, walking off towards where his personal shuttle (because they finally decided it was easier to assign him one than to replace the chairs he constantly ripped out to make room for his size in the random shuttles). He climbs aboard and it takes off, heading for the medical tent. "And that's it everyone! Grimlock has won the battle, I repeat, Grimlock has defeated Shockwave in round one of the full combat heavy division matches! Over one full city block of downtown Kargandy is in rubble, and who knows how much more damage will be done to the ghost city before the Olympics are concluded! This is Crissy Crissysin signing off, back to you Arcadia!" the reporter chirps out as the segment ends, the helicopter taking off for safer locations.